Talk:Umbral Blast
Nova and Dwarf Powers This applies to all four shapeshifting powers for Warshades and Peacebringers *Dark Nova | Talk *Black Dwarf | Talk *Bright Nova | Talk *White Dwarf | Talk How should we handle the powers available in the forms? We need to be able to treat them like regular powers, each enhanceable on their own, so including them in the Power Block section is out IMO, unless we greatly expand it. What if we add them as sub-headings? --Konoko 07:08, 25 October 2006 (PDT) : I'm editing Luminous Blast at the moment and I was wondering this actually. What about a "For the powers available in the White Nova form, see the White Nova Powers section below" line above the box for the form power, and then a seperate heading for the White Nova Powers and a seperate heading for the White Dwarf Powers? --Alex Hopkinson 07:19, 25 October 2006 (PDT) ::Hmm... Form powers are Inherent, not Umbral Aura or Umbral Blast. Iiinteresting. I still like my heading version under the forms themselves.--Konoko 21:54, 25 October 2006 (PDT) :I think it looks great, but could we indent the powers somehow to help differentiate the powers a little more from the bigger form power? Just a thought. - Snorii 17:56, 26 October 2006 (PDT) Sunless Mire Does anyone know if the Sunless Mire power slows recharge of the person who uses it, when I use it, the power icon on top right of screen says that my recharge has been reduced, and it does seem like a good balancing thing that developers might have done, but Wiki says it reduces foes Recharge.... Anyone able to confirm this? Does it reduce Players Recharge?Baaleos 06:50, 29 March 2007 (PDT) Sandbox Dark Nova Kheldians are master of energy and matter. A Warshade can transform into a flying energy beast known as a Dark Nova. When you choose this power, you will have access to four very powerful ranged attacks that can only be used while in this form. You will not be able to use any other powers while in Dark nova form. Dark Nova can fly, has increased Accuracy, and improved Endurance Recovery but has no defense. The 4 powers in Nova form must each be enhanced separately from the form itself. They appear under the Pool Powers section, under Inherent Dark Nova Bolt A very quick, but low damage attack that lowers your target's attack and movement speed. This power is only available while in Dark Nova Form. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Very Fast Dark Nova Blast A much more powerful, yet slower version of Dark Nova Bolt. Dark Nova Blast sends focused negative Nictus energy at a foe. This attack can knock down foes and will leave a targets' attack and movement speed slowed. This power is only available while in Dark Nova Form. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate Dark Nova Emanation Sends bolts of Nictus dark energy to multiple targets at once within a cone area in front of the caster. Deals moderate negative energy damage to each affected foe and reduces their attack rate and movement speed. This power is only available in Dark Nova Form. Damage:Moderate. Recharge: Slow Dark Nova Detonation You hurl a blast of Dark Matter that violently explodes on impact, damaging all foes near the target. All affected targets' attack and movement speed are slowed. Some foes may be knocked down. This power is only available in Dark Nova Form. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Slow